


Anger Issues

by captainstevengrant (darebearyourhair)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darebearyourhair/pseuds/captainstevengrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana has no filter when it comes to speaking to people, her attitude problem is more is more of an anger problem. Thanks to that, a "good" friend of hers sends her to anger management therapy. How exactly is Santana going to deal with the fact that her therapist, happens to be a beautiful blonde with a soft spoken smile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello, I'm new to this and all so feel free to leave any comments, critics, and reviews. They're deeply appreciated~

Santana let out an irritable sigh as she looked at the clock hung high on the wall behind the receptionist's desk. Looking back to her phone to resume the game she had been playing, before once again looking at the clock. She was never one for patience, which is another reason why she was even here waiting for her name to be called. 'Lucy is so gonna hear it once this appointment is over,' she thinks to herself, referring to her supposed best friend. You see, Santana had no patience for anything or anyone which would lead to her snapping and on certain occasions, getting physical. She's the type of person that wants something done in that moment and won't wait for it. Recently she had snapped at a cashier that was ringing her up at a grocery store, she couldn't seem to be able to scan her things properly without doing it twice or thrice, in the end Santana was kicked out the store for getting too violent. Quinn had enough of her friend's behavior and forced her to attend the appointment, she had made for an anger management session.

"Santana Lopez?" Someone called bringing the Latina out of her thoughts. Locating the person to be the receptionist she nodded, "Miss Pierce will see you now." The receptionist said with a polite somewhat forced smile which irritated the brunette even more.

Getting up from her seat Santana walked up to the door and put her phone in her purse before opening the door, she examined the room before once again being taken from her thoughts.

"Ah, Ms. Lopez it's nice to meet you, I'm your anger management therapist Brittany Pierce, but feel free to call me Brittany." The blonde said with an actual polite smile as she put her hand out for a handshake.

Santana took in the appearance of the therapist and man, was it a sight to see, she was gorgeous. She has seen and met a lot of attractive people in her lifetime but none of them compare to the blonde. She was wearing a nice long sleeved beige blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt and black heels along with small black rimmed glasses with her hair in loose curls, she looked smart and hot. Putting on her best smile she shook the blondes hand.

"Even though you already know my name it's a polite thing to introduce yourself, I'm Santana. Feel free to call me whatever you like." She purred the last part. What? You can't stop her from flirting with an attractive person.

Brittany chuckled at her and brought her hand back from their handshake, "Shall we get acquainted before we start? I know I wouldn't like to express myself to a stranger," She says gesturing to the sofa chairs, "Please, have a seat."

Once seated, Santana crosses her legs slowly hoping to draw the blondes attention to them but seemingly failing, "What would you like to know?" She asks the blonde.

"Well, tell me a little about yourself and then I'll tell you about myself," Brittany tells her while she gets comfortable, "You don't have to say anything you don't feel comfortable revealing." She adds.

Nodding her head, Santana purses her lips before taking a breath, "Well I have an age, I live in an apartment, I work, I have a sexual orientation, I identify as a female, and I'm human." She finishes with what she likes to call her sweet smile, "How about yourself?"

Brittany shows a face of mock shock, "I would have never guessed that you're a human," She says before laughing, "You seem to take things too literal, but I should've seen it coming." The blonde adds, "My full name is Brittany Susan Pierce, also known as Brittany S. Pierce, not to be mistaken with Britney Spears, I have a Bengal cat named Lord Tubbington, I am 26 years old, I obviously work as an anger management therapist, and I am engaged."

Santana furrowed her brows before looking down to the blonde's left hand, and voila, there on her left hand, is a diamond ring that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. 'Why are all the attractive women; A.) Taken, B.) Straight, or C.) All of the above' licking her lips she let out a sigh, "That's a shame, I was hoping we could have some fun sometime." Another bad thing about the Latina, was the fact that, she had no filter. Uncrossing her legs and switching to crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes, "So much for that. Anyways, you already know my full name, thanks to Lucy Caboosey, I'm 24 years young, and only straight I am, is straight up bitch."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Brittany says with a sweet smile as she adjusts the frames on her face, "I know a little bit more about you, and you know a bit more about me."

"It was actually, quite hard. I don't give two fucks about what people think about me because, obviously, they're wrong. I just came here to humor Lucy, anyways, can we just end this now and never see each other again because that would be the best thing ever at this moment." Santana says beginning to release her Snixx juice on the woman, "My breasts honestly ache with rage just staring at that stupid smile you have on you face." And with that Brittany looks down, clenching her jaw, she knew she had hit a nerve.

Getting up from the chair she grabs her stuff and walks out the office without looking back. She had known this was a bad idea, but of course, she had gotten tired of Quinn bitching at her how she needed it and that she will blah blah blah, she honestly tuned her out when she seemed to continue talking. Passing the receptionist's desk, she makes her way to the exit and then to her car. Oh, how she was gonna chew Quinn's ear off after this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering her apartment she closed her door and set her stuff on her couch not before taking out her cellphone and dialing a certain blondes phone number. After what seemed like forever the other end of the receiver picked up. "I hate you so much Lucy Caboosey, why do I ever choose to listen to you tubbers?" Santana all but growls into the receiver.

"How was work Quinn, any problems? It was fine actually, easy day not too much patients thank you for asking my so called best friend, how are you this fine day?" Quinn responds.

"Cut the bullshit Mary, it's all your fault I went to that stupid management class."

"Management class? I'm pretty sure I put you up for anger management therapy."

"Whatever Quinn, that's beside the point, I'm never gonna be allowed there again." The Latina says with an eye roll as she begins searching her fridge for food.

"Never allowed back? What did you do?" Quinn inquires.

"Well I snapped at the therapist who was trying to be my new best friend apparently and I struck a nerve it seems."

"What the heck Santana! The whole point was for you to get help for you anger not make your therapist receive your anger." The blonde lectures her.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Fabray, her fault for not realizing I was there for an anger management issue not to be the next Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez." Santana says as she pulls out things to make herself a sandwich.

"That's beside the point Santana, every therapist has different methods on how they treat their patients. She was probably trying to make you comfortable with her."

"If I wanted help I would look for it myself not go get help because Virgin Mary deemed it necessary." She chuckles as she makes her meal.

"You promised me you'd be on your best behavior Santana. I'm tired of finding new restaurants because my best friend decided to make the waiter run out crying." Her friend sighs probably rubbing her temples.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I did promise you that but my anger got the best of me. Again." Santana groans and begins to put the items she used away.

"And when isn't your anger gonna get the best of you, hm? When are you learn to think before you speak or at least learn how to bite your tongue?"

Santana stopped what she was doing and stared at the fridge, "Fine. Find a new therapist and I might give it another shot."

"Really?!"

"Whoa Quinnie don't soak your granny undies I said might."

"I'll start looking as soon as possible, bye!"

Once the call was over, Santana locked her phone and shook her head at how excited the other woman was, very un-Quinn. Pocketing her phone, she picked up her sandwich and made her way to her couch. Locating her TV remote she grabbed it and sat down turning on the screen, seeing as it was already on a show she liked, she was a sucker for reality shows, she began eating her sandwich. After just two bites, her phone began vibrating in her front pocket, emitting a groan from her throat. Believing her psycho blonde friend had already found another therapist, she answered the phone, "What?" She spat.

'Is this Santana Lopez?'

"The one and only, who's this?"

'This is Sandy, we met earlier today, I'm calling to inform you that you have a scheduled appointment with Miss Pierce on Friday at 4:50 PM, have a nice day Miss.' And with that the line went dead.

Glancing down at her phone she began thinking there must have been a mistake. The receptionist probably assumed they'd meet again since Brittany had probably just exited her office and left home for the day. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana has no filter when it comes to speaking to people, her attitude problem is more is more of an anger problem. Thanks to that, a "good" friend of hers sends her to anger management therapy. How exactly is Santana going to deal with the fact that her therapist, happens to be a beautiful blonde with a soft spoken smile?

"Quinn I'm telling you it was just a miss communication!" Santana groaned, "I don't honestly think she wants to see me again." She adds, taking a sip of the cup of coffee in front of her. After she received the phone call she messaged her friend to tell her about what happened and obviously Quinn demanded they meet at their favorite coffee shop, a little small shack that one might overlook due to the big buildings surrounding it.

"I honestly don't think something like that would bother her so much, she deals with people that have anger all the time I mean it is her job." The blonde across from her says.

"If a patient cussed you out would you still help them?"

"Santana obviously I would because it's my job to help people not get back at them because they don't like me. I mean you are my friend after all, no one insults me quite like you do." Quinn replies with a lift of a brow.

"That's beside the point, I help you get a taste of the real world and you love me. Everything I say to you I say it with love, you can't honestly tell me it's better hearing from me that you look like a washed up Meredith Grey than hearing it from someone else." The Latina says with a shrug before looking at the next person that walked in that just so happened to be a fairly attractive female that she couldn't help but check out.

"I don't know who's worse you or Puck." Quinn says snapping her fingers in front of the brunette's face to grab her attention.

Santana showed a face of disgust before swatting her hand away, "Ew I don't know where your hands have been," She says before giving the blonde her full attention, "Anyways, you were saying?

"What I was saying was either way her and I are different people that specialize in different things. We both deal with our patients differently and see them differently." Quinn responds before picking up her own cup of coffee and drinking some. Setting her cup back down the hazel eyed woman looks at her friend and began choosing her next words carefully, "I know you don't like to talk about the past, no one does San but if you keep it in it's just gonna build up even more. This is a better chance than any to finally stop fighting with yourself." She says softly putting her hand on top of Santana's in a comforting way.

"You know better than anyone that my feelings and thoughts are my own and I don't like having people know what's going through my mind. I get that you think I have some huge problem going on in my head but I don't. I just gave up caring what other people think because they don't fucking matter now can we stop talking about this, I'm gonna go get that chicks number so I can have something to do tonight." Santana replies taking her hand from under Quinn's. Standing up she picked up her coffee and began making her way to the light brown haired woman that was sitting alone reading, she always did like a smart woman.

"I hope you know I'm still making you go on Friday!" Her blonde friend shouts from behind her only to receive a middle finger in return, a very Santana thing for her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Friday the wonderful day before the weekend and Santana couldn't be more glad to know that she was officially off for the weekend which meant booze and sex were what was only hours away from her. Walking into her kitchen she pulled out a wine glass from her cabinet before the was a pounding on her front door. Placing the glass down she stormed to the door to give whoever was on the other side a piece of her mind, throwing the door open she was met with two faces she had known for a long time, "What the fuck?! Don't you people have common sense to knock politely on someone's door?!"

"Since when did you became the ambassador of common sense?" Quinn scoffed, "I told you that you were going to that therapy session so Puck and I are here to accompany you." She says gesturing to the man beside her.

"I already told you Fabray, it was a mistake. She's probably at home getting ready for the weekend like I should be before you two idiots decided to disrupt me." Santana growls.

"C'mon Lezpez, Quinnie here told me that you found the therapist hot so I know the appointment won't be boring at all." Puck said with a smirk.

"Well Puckerman, Lucyfer seems to have misinformed you because all I said was that she wasn't a bad sight to see as well as that she was engaged."

"You know, the more we talk the later it's gonna get, Puck it's time for plan B." Quinn says and received a hand salute from said man.

"Sorry bout this Lopez but you left us no choice." He said before picking the Latina up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"What the actual fuck?! Puckerman put me down this instant!" Santana begins to shout bringing her fists down on his back which was futile as he began to make his way to the elevator. Quinn went inside the apartment to retrieve the woman's keys before locking the door and exiting to make her way into the elevator that had arrived during her short departure. Once they reached the bottom floor they exited the elevator receiving stares as the Latina shouted profanities while pounding her fists on the mans back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride there had been full of arguing, well only on Santana's part, "I could call the popo on you two for kidnapping me against my will," She continued spitting out, "But I can't seem to do that because you fucking snatched me from my house forcing me to leave my things behind."

"Quit bitching Satan we're doing this because we care about you." Quinn groaned from the driver seat.

"I can't believe we had to pull over and put child lock on both doors because you tried to jump out, way to be dramatic." Puck threw in.

"Shut it Noah," Santana basically snarled, "I'm gonna break your little manhood once we're out of this car for manhandling me."

"Just listen to yourself Santana. You sound like crazy person yet you still think you're perfectly fine in the head. We just want you to get some help so we're not sorry for taking things overboard but it had to be done," Quinn says as she pulls into the building's parking lot, "You're welcome to give us the silent treatment or threaten us but that won't change the fact that we care about you." She finishes as she pulls into a parking space.

"I guess I did go a little bat shit crazy." Santana mumbles not wanting to admit defeat.

"A little?" Puck chuckles.

"Watch it squirrel head."

Puck put his hands up in mock surrender, "Promise you won't attack me when I open your door?" He questions as he opens the passenger door and looks back at her.

"I promise now open up the door, I feel suffocated back here in this dump of a truck." Santana groans.

"Hey don't diss my baby," Puck said before closing the passenger door and opening the backseat one, "She gets me from point A to point B without a problem." He adds.

"Once you two are done bickering like children meet me inside, I'm gonna go check Santana in." Quinn calls out from a distance before making her way to the entrance.

"I'm not a child or disabled, mother!" Santana shouts to her before the blonde enters. Looking behind her she sees Puck had been standing behind her staring after Quinn, "You're hopeless." She sighs taking a step forward before turning around to punch Puck on the shoulder.

"What the fuck!" Puck shouts grabbing his shoulder.

"That's for manhandling me, be thankful I didn't crack your nuts." Santana says before walking towards entrance followed by Puck who kept a good distance from her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were seated inside waiting for the therapist to finish her current session Santana was left to her own boredom while Quinn and Puck chatted quietly to themselves. Having had enough the Latina rolled her eyes, "Get a room, there are innocent bystanders that don't want to throw up there food."

Before either could reply the receptionist called out Santana's name, "Miss Lopez, Miss Pierce is ready for you now." She says gesturing to the therapists door. 'Wanky' Santana thinks to herself before getting up and making her way to the room not before flipping her friends off.

At the sound of the door opening Brittany stood up from her seat and greeted the brunette, "It's nice to see you again Miss Lopez, are last session was cut short due to you leaving abruptly," She says with that same kind smile she wore last time, "I'd like to pick up from where we last left off." She gestures to the chair across from her.

Santana makes her way to it and plops down on it, "I would like to apologize for my actions last time." She says quickly.

"It's perfectly fine, I mean you are here due to anger issues for a reason. People snap, no harm done." The blonde says politely.

It seemed as though the blonde had Santana in some kind of vortex because she once again couldn't stop herself from admiring the blonde despite learning of her relationship status, "Right. No harm done." Santana repeats.

"From the events of last session I can tell you still don't feel quite comfortable with me so let's play a well known game called twenty-one questions. If you feel a question passes your comfort zone you can pass but please don't just pass on every or any question. So you can start." Brittany says while getting comfortable.

"What color underwear are you wearing?" Santana asks with a smirk, she's not a creep but she couldn't pass on the opportunity to make the blonde uncomfortable.

Clearing her throat and licking her lips Brittany shook her head, "I forgot to mention, appropriate questions please Miss Lopez."

"Fine, why are you an anger management therapist?" She begins.

"People that have anger problems seem to be thought less of because they can't control themselves which isn't entirely fair. Sure there are people that shouldn't do what they do but much like illnesses people react to it differently. You have the people that abuse of others, per say loved ones, and think it's alright but it's not, then there are the people that constantly battle with themselves. I just want to help people learn how to release their anger and frustrations without hurting themselves or others." Brittany states.

Santana nods along and stares at the blonde in a different light, "So you condone in people being abusive?"

"Of course not, no one has a right to believe that someone else's life is beneath theirs. It's sad how some people treat the topic of abuse as an "accident" on the abusers part and that they just weren't thinking right. If one knows their mind is a ticking time bomb then they should seek help not have someone else be your punching bag. Medication may not always be the answer and clearing your mind of dark thoughts would be the next best solution and to do that you have to be willing to let yourself be helped. It's easier said than done so people should find a support system to rely on to get through these thoughts and feelings, letting people in is a hard thing to do but the outcome can be a good thing, it also doesn't necessarily have to be a human. I'm just giving my opinion though, be it right or wrong to whomever, it's just what I believe."

"Wow." Is all that Santana says.

"Enough about me you already asked me two questions so now it's my turn," Brittany lets out a breath, "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Besides woman I like to go out and dance the night away." Santana answers easily.

"I would have never taken you as a dancer, guess that's something we have in common. What do you do for a living?" Brittany ponders.

"Women," Santana answers with a smirk, "But career wise, I'm a firefighter." She shrugs.

"A firefighter? How interesting," Brittany responds, "And women seem to be in all your answers." She chuckles.

"What can I say? I love the ladies," Santana responds with a small smirk, "Since I learned that you're a dancer, what kind of music do you turn up to?"

Brittany chuckled, "I like to move my body to whatever I can flow with."

"How long have you been engaged?" Santana asked as she crossed her legs.

"Well Oliver proposed to me about three months ago," The blonde answers with a sweet smile, "Have you ever been in a committed relationship?"

"My last committed relationship was like a five month thing before she won a roller derby championship and disappeared." She answered before pondering what exactly happened to Dani.

"You two never officially broke up?" Brittany asked with a head tilt.

"I sent her a text informing her so I think she read it wherever she is. That's two questions blondie so it's my turn again," Santana informs her, "How long have you and Oswald been together?"

"You seem pretty interested. Oliver and I have been in a relationship for six years." The blonde responds with same sweet smile. Is it this guy made out of gold or something?

"Do you have any kids?" Santana sighs to add the final pile of dirt in the grave on the hope of a night of adventure with the gorgeous blonde.

"As of yet we do not."

"As of yet?" The brunette inquired.

"We're trying for a baby but the thought might be put on a back burner until after the wedding. That's three questions so I get a bonus," The taller girl smiles as she adjusts her glasses, "Do you wish to get married?"

Santana showed a face of disgust of the thought of anyone touching the blonde's body but quickly collected herself since she shouldn't think like that, "As of right now, no. I wouldn't be able to handle it, in the future there's a possibility."

Nodding her head Brittany licked her lips, "How was your life as a child?"

"Pass." Santana replies, more like growls.

"My apologies," The woman says, "What is your favorite color?"

"A type of Crimson red."

The blonde nodded as she glanced at the clock, "Seems as though your appointments just about over," Brittany says as she sat up getting ready to walk the Latina out, "But I do still have one last question for you Miss Lopez."

"What is it?" Santana yawns not realizing how tired she felt.

"Do you feel comfortable with me yet?" Brittany asks with a kind smile.

Santana looked surprised by the question but covered it with a growing smirk, "Pass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Comments and critics are deeply appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments are always appreciated

It had been a month since Brittany and Santana began seeing each other once a week, twice if Santana snapped and Quinn deemed it necessary. The brunette had still been weary of opening up to the blonde, but Brittany said it was completely normal for that since it takes a while before entrusting someone with your private life. Their next meeting was on Thursday and it was currently Saturday; Santana, Quinn, and Puck were sitting at their regular coffee shop for lunch.

"I'm surprised you even survived that fire at that one bakery, what was it called? HummelBerry Goods?" Puck questioned the Latina.

"Well, if you haven't already realized I'm fucking amazing, I saved the building from collapsing onto itself and basically the business from having to relocate." Santana said with a smug smile.

"That building is burnt to a crisp Santana, why wouldn't they relocate?" Quinn threw in with an eyebrow raised.

"That's not true, it's not burnt entirely since it's salvageable. Apparently their favorite bakery when they were younger used to be there before the owners retired their business. Place has too much sentimental value for them to relocate or something." Santana informed them. The only reason she knew was because after she had located the start of the fire and extinguished it she had to endure the small brunette that owned half the business yapping in her ear how grateful she was that she had helped her bakery from burning down. Before Santana had a chance to snap at the annoying hobbit, the other half of the HummelBerry's ownership, a gay faced man with an interesting fashion taste, interrupted his partner from talking her ear off and promised that once the business was up and running again that she was welcome to the re-opening, free of charge, then excused himself and the troll. She swore that woman loved to hear herself talk because even though Santana was trying to head back to the truck she didn't stop talking her long essay of words.

"You're so full of yourself but, I gotta admit that was pretty impressive of you Santana." The hazel eyed blonde said with a small smile.

"Hide your lady boner Fabray, it wasn't like I rescued anyone, it really was no big deal," The brunette shrugged, "I'm sure anyone on my squad could've easily done it, not as awesome like me though."

"I've only been to two of your appointments but I've never actually seen your therapist in person, what's she look like besides hot?" Puck pondered.

"That's random of you Puckerman, but, if you must know though she's about three inches taller than me, blonde, has the bluest eyes I've ever seen, she wears these glasses that make her look really smart, and she has the longest legs ever." Santana said without a pause.

"Look who has to hide their lady boner now," Puck laughed, "I'm only asking because I see someone that matches that description excluding the glasses waiting in line." He adds pointing towards the location of said person.

Santana whipped her head around so fast to see who he was referring to she could've gotten whiplash. Exactly where Puck directed, was her therapist typing away on her phone, waiting in line without her pair of glasses, looking gorgeous as ever.

"Calm down Santana, I thought your head was about to fall off with how fast you turned your head." Her blonde friend teased.

"Shut up Lucy," The Latina spat, "I wonder what she's doing here?" She said softly to herself.

"To get coffee or something obviously." Quinn replied hearing what her female friend said.

"Why else would she be here?" Puck added with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up." The Latina growled to her hazel eyed friends, "I didn't mean it like that smartasses."

"Go say hi, it's the polite thing to do." Quinn inputs with a pointed look.

"Who said I was polite?" Santana chuckled. Looking once more to her therapist the Latina took time to admire Brittany out of her usual professional attire. She was wearing a gray tank top with her black sports bra showing on the sides, tight black skinny jeans, and black heeled ankle boots with laces. She looked hotter than usual, if that was even possible.

"You're right," Quinn says getting up from her seat, "I'm the polite one." She finishes with a roll of her eyes making her way to the other blonde.

"Quinn!" Santana hissed through her teeth not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Too late Lopez." Puck laughed watching the two blondes interact, "I think she's inviting her over."

"What?! I now regret saving Quinn from burning her house down while she hibernated." Santana growled.

"That never happened?" Puck said confused.

"Of course it didn't because my awesome firefighting skills kicked in when I was spending the night there."

"What?"

"She left her stove on with something cooking, idiot." She continued with an eye roll.

"What was it?" He asked intrigued.

"Bacon." The Latina snorted recalling her friends incident. Looking at the line she saw both blondes were now making their way to the table, "Holy shit!" She exclaimed sitting up as they both arrived with questioning looks, "That coffee was hot." She added trying to save herself from embarrassment.

"Okay? You do know you got iced coffee, right?" Quinn asked wearily.

"Fuck off Lucy." Santana growled hoping her face didn't show her embarrassment on her mistake.

"Excuse Santana Miss Pierce, she seems to have no manners." The shorter blonde said with a pointed look to Santana.

"It's perfectly fine Quinn," Brittany says with her usual polite smile, "And I told you to call me Brittany."

"My apologies, I've grown accustomed to referring others by their last names due to my career. Please have a seat." Quinn gestures to the chair next to Santana.

"Thank you," The blue eyed woman responds as she takes her seat next to the Latina, "What's your career? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, I'm a cardiac surgeon." She answers with a smile.

"Please don't get her started, she can talk all day about it and I've heard enough of the same stories." Santana groans leaning back in her seat, "Trust me by the time she finishes, you would've already missed your wedding."

"We haven't met before, I'm Puck, badass extraordinaire." Puck says not wanting an argument to erupt.

"I'm Brittany, but you already knew that." She chuckles.

"More like stupid ass extraordinaire." Santana snarked.

"Bitch." Puck mumbled.

"So are you here by yourself or?" Quinn conversed with the other blonde.

"I'm actually waiting for someone but I don't mind waiting with you three in the mean time." Brittany responded.

"Where are your glasses?" Santana questioned curiously.

"Oh, um...I decided not to wear them today so I have contacts on instead." The taller blonde replied in confusion.

"That was random of you Santana." Quinn said also confused with the random question.

"My bad that I tried to start a conversation with you." The Latina says with an eye roll.

"It's fine, just threw me off a bit since I'm usually initiating our interactions." Brittany chuckled.

"Whatever." Santana scoffed.

"Don't mind her Brittany, as you know she gets moody very easily." The shorter blonde apologizes.

"Like I've said it's fine, I've grown accustomed to it. If I remember correctly she nearly beat up my receptionist that she claimed provoked her."

"It's was her fault! She decided to be smart with me when I simply asked her a question!" Santana defends.

"She just asked you if something was wrong since you looked distraught."

"Well I go there for a reason, obviously something might be wrong."

"She was just being polite Santana," Brittany shook her head, "Just please don't let your frustrations out on my receptionist anymore."

Santana clenched her jaw looking at the blue eyed woman, "Fine."

"Did hell just turn cold? Or did Satan finally agree to not bite someone's head off?" Puck remarked.

"Shut up pencil dick." Santana snapped.

"There you are!" An unknown voice calls out.

Turning to find the source of the voice they spot a blond man with greenish grayish eyes heading towards them, "Who?" Quinn begins.

When the man reached their table he leant down planting a kiss on Brittany's lips, "I was wondering where you were." He said with a smile.

"I was suppose to be keeping an eye out for you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine babe, you were just hanging out with your friends and got distracted it happens." He says sweetly.

"Oh, this is my fiancé, Oliver." Brittany tells the trio with a bright smile.

"I'm Quinn, this man right here is Noah, and that's Santana. Nice to meet you." Quinn said curtly.

"You can call me Puck." The hazel eyed man adds.

"Santana? Isn't she one of your patients?" Oliver questions.

"Yeah, she is." Brittany replies.

"The one that nearly attacked Sandy?"

"I'm the one, why?" Santana intervenes annoyed.

"Nothing, just that Sandy is my sister," He chuckles, "I did warn her that not everyone will be kind to her."

The Latina felt her disliking of the receptionist grew tenfold knowing that she was related to him. It didn't help that he wasn't a bad sight to see, she was hoping he could be short, really scrawny and ugly but alas she hoped to no avail. He was about 6'3", muscular, his hair in the relaxed quiff style, and a nice scruff that highlighted his jaw structure. The guy also didn't seem to have a bad personality and her last hope was that he was bad in bed.

"We should get going BP, movie starts in twenty minutes." The blond man says looking down at his watch.

"You're right, we still have to buy the tickets. It was nice hanging out with you three, thank you for inviting me over." Brittany says getting up from her seat with her cup.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, maybe we can do this again." Quinn replied.

"Of course, see you on Thursday, Santana." The therapist smiles taking her fiancés hand.

"Pleasure meeting you guys." Oliver adds before they make their way towards the exit.

"So freaking charming," Santana groans with an eye roll, "I can't believe that's her fiancé." She watches as Brittany laughs at whatever he told her before they exit the coffee shop.

"He wasn't all that bad, I can see why she's with him. Did you see how his shirt fit him like a glove? I bet if he flexed he could've ripped some part of it." Quinn swoons.

"I bet their children will be something to see, they'll draw suitors in like moths to flames." Puck added.

"Whatever, I'm done with this conversation." Santana says getting up from her seat and to the exit.

* * *

"I hate Tuesdays." Santana groans as she leans back in her chair.

"Do you hate everyday of the week?" Finn, her fellow squad member, chuckles.

"I don't hate Fridays or Saturdays."

"Of course." Sam, another squad member, laughs.

"Nothing ever happens on Tuesdays." She sighs. They had been sitting around at the station for the past four hours waiting for an emergency to happen and she was tired of it, "Can it be Friday already?"

As if her hopes were heard, the alarm went off, "This works." She says before rushing to get her gear on.

Once everyone was all geared up, they jumped in the fire truck and made their way to the emergency, "What exactly is the emergency?" Santana asks Finn through the headset.

"Not sure the lady on phone wasn't very decipherable except that she needed the fire department but it was at the park, near that coffee shop you like to go to, so maybe a fire on one of those grills they have for the public." Finn replies.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the park and Santana hurried out the truck looking for the emergency.

"Oh good you're here!" An old woman says, "Over here." She says gesturing for them to follow.

"Is anyone hurt?" Santana asks as she follows the old woman.

"No, no one is hurt. Yet." She responds stopping in front of a tree, "My cat is stuck up there and won't come down." The old lady sobs.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Santana growls softly, "Ma'am this isn't an actual emergency."

"Grungy needs help down, you've got to help him." She begs.

"I guess we could help." Sam says looking up at the cat.

"Are you fucking serious," Santana whispers to him, "It's a fucking cat, it could get itself off."

"C'mon San, even you said there's never anything to do on Tuesdays."

"It's a cat!"

"Finn, bring the truck over, it's not too far from the parking lot so I'm sure it can reach it." Sam tells Finn who nods before going back to the truck.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna fucking do this." Santana hisses taking off her coat throwing it at Sam.

After saving the cat that the Latina swore came straight from hell the old woman kept thanking her profusely as if she saved the world.

"Never again." Santana growled at Sam.

"It wasn't that bad, Lopez." He chuckled.

"I have scratches all over my arms Evans, we could've missed a real emergency."

"Santana?" A familiar voice calls out.

Turning around quickly Santana faced her therapist, "Brittany? What are you doing here?"

"I came for my daily run, is there a fire?" The blonde responds.

Looking down the Latina realized the other woman was just in a sports bra, short shorts, and running shoes with her hair in a ponytail once again wearing contacts, "Uhm, no?"

"I was just wondering since you're in your work uniform." She gestures down.

"Just saved a cat from a tree is all, total waste of fucking time."

"That's so sweet! Was it a cute cat?" The therapist gushed.

"As cute as a baby." Sam imputed.

"Well I don't wanna keep you any longer, see you in two days Santana." And with that the blonde woman jogs off.

"Hot date?" Sam asks watching after the blonde.

"Shut the fuck up Evans, she's not a date." Santana growls.

"Well, with the way you were acting I would've thought she was."

"I wasn't acting like anything other than myself. Let's head back now, before you think and hurt yourself." The Latina scoffs snatching her coat from him and heading back to the truck.


End file.
